Elicia and Cross
by DJMirnum
Summary: Cross is an experiment gone wrong and is considered an abomination. Elicia is a strange little girl that no one can understand. What happens when these two become friends?
1. Chapter 1

**This can sort of be an AU type of thing. I'm not sure; please enjoy!**

In the heart of Amestris' capital, a court martial was being held. The High Council was gathered in the great hall surrounded by high ranking officials and other officers. Two security officers lead a man in with his hands and feet in chains before them.  
"Come on guys, can I at least get a cigarette?" No answer from the officers. "Sheesh, can't let a guy have a smoke before he gets smoked."  
A hush then came over the room when the leader of the High Council stepped forward to the podium. Her blonde hair covering half of her face but there was no mistaking the angry brow underneath. Her assistant Sciezka, followed close behind making sure that everything was to her boss' standards.  
"Read the charges," she bellowed to a big burly man with a blond mustache.  
"Dr. Jean Havoc! Lead scientist of Amestris' Defense Corp. You stand before this council accused of illegal alchemic experimentation!"  
The great hall erupted in angry shouting as two other security officers brought a covered container.  
"How do you plead," the High Councilwoman cried.  
"Look lady, this crime that you're accusing me of has no basis. The experiments were only theoretical and completely within legal boundaries."  
"It has been brought to our attention that you actually created something," said another member of the Council. Another blonde with her hair up in a tight bun named Riza Hawkeye.  
"Created?! HAHAHA! Are you kidding me?! Do you really think I'm that irresponsible?! I would never, ever…" The container next to him opened to reveal a creature that looked neither human nor animal. "Make more than one?"  
The creature snarled and growled at the crowd as they recoiled in fear and disgust.  
"What is that monstrosity," cried the burly, blonde mustached man.  
"Wha?! Good sir! What you are looking at is the first of a new species. I call it, Experiment 101. He's bullet proof, fire proof, smarter than anything or anyone and can lift objects 100,000 times his own weight! He's practically indestructible!"  
"So it is a monster," said the High Councilwoman.  
"Yeah, but look at how small he is though," said Dr. Jean Havoc.  
"It is an affront to nature and therefore must be destroyed Councilwoman Armstrong," cried the mustached man.  
"Calm yourself Captain Armstrong, perhaps it can be reasoned with," said Council member Riza.  
"Don't be ridiculous, Riza! We have to destroy it," the captain answered back.  
"Enough," the High Councilwoman exclaimed. "I've heard just about all I can from you Havoc. Does your "creation" understand what is happening here? Does it know what we plan to do with it?"  
"Well, I will ask him." He turned his attention to his creation. "Hey buddy, these people here don't want you around. What do you think of that?"  
The creature looked at Havoc and then looked at everyone else.  
"Up yours," it cried in a scratchy voice.  
The High Councilwoman became infuriated and the rest of the hall descended into chaos.  
"I didn't teach him that," said Havoc.  
"Place that idiot scientist under arrest," cried Captain Armstrong.  
The two security officers who escorted Havoc in proceeded to lead him out.  
"I prefer to be called EVIL GENIUS," he cried as he was being dragged away.  
"And as for that abomination, it is the flawed product of a deranged mind. It has no place among us. Captain Armstrong, take it away," said High Councilwoman Armstrong.  
"With pleasure," he replied.

Later, Captain Armstrong lead the creature in chains to a train filled with other members of the military. The creature was then shoved into a metal car and chained to the walls, floor and ceiling. It snarled and growled at the discomfort it felt, although it wasn't garnering much sympathy from the Captain or the other soldiers.  
"Uncomfortable? Aw, good! The High Council has decided to banish you to the far reaches of Ishbala. So just relax and enjoy the trip. And don't get any ideas; these officers are the most expert marksman in the military. They won't shoot anyone but you." When the Captain pointed at the creature, it bit his finger hard. "AH! Why you!"  
"Ahem, may I remind you that the Captain is on duty," replied a solider.  
"Secure the car!"  
"Aye, sir!"  
The Captain made his way to the engine where Officers Denny Brosh and Maria Ross were manning the controls.  
"Pull ahead full Brosh." A brief pause and he approached Maria with his just bitten finger. "Does this look infected to you?"  
The train began to move and after a few hours, the creature began to convulse and foam at the mouth much to the disdain of the soldiers. Soon, the creature stopped moving, eyes remained wide open and mouth as well. The other soldiers looked at each other not sure of what to do. One of them approached the creature and poked it with his gun.  
"I think it's dead," he said.  
"You think, or you know," asked another.  
"Well, we might as well unchain it so we can properly bury it later," said another soldier.  
"I better inform the Captain," said another soldier as he went over to the intercom.  
They began to unchain the creature while the other soldier called the Captain.  
"Captain, this is the prisoner transport."  
"Yes," Captain Armstrong replied.  
"It appears that the creature…"  
Suddenly the creature sprang back to life and everyone started to fire their guns.  
"What's happening," yelled the Captain.  
"He's loose!"  
"Don't let it escape! Seal off every door on this train!"  
The creature ran past the guards as if it was nothing and began to make its way up the train. Another guard pulled out his radio.  
"Security to Bridge! He's made his way to the third car!"  
"Stop him! That car has a…!"  
A crash was then heard and out the window they could see a jeep speeding away.  
"How can it drive," asked Maria.  
"Stop the train! And radio Central," bellowed the Captain.  
Back at Central, when word reached High Councilwoman Armstrong, she headed straight for the Command Unit with Sciezka running behind with papers in her hands.  
"WHERE IS IT," she screamed as she kicked the door in.  
"It's still on the move!"  
"Does anyone know what direction it's headed?"  
"It's headed toward East City."  
"Are you sure?"  
"The tracking on the car says so!"  
"Radio the General in charge and let him know the situation immediately," Councilwoman Armstrong exclaimed. She sat down to take a breath while Sciezka brought her some tea.  
"Here you are ma'am. You shouldn't let this get you so stressed."  
"When there isn't an abomination on the loose, talk to me again about stress. Fuery! What's going on with East City!"  
"They've intercepted the jeep ma'am, but…"  
"But?!"  
"The creature wasn't there."  
"WHAT?!"  
"It appears it got off somewhere just before reaching East City."  
"Send out a whole unit! I don't care just catch it!"  
"Uh, ma'am; I would advise against that."  
"What was that Breda?!"  
"Well, I'm only saying that sending out a unit would be too big and might cause panic! A smaller squad would be better," Breda cried cowering in fear.  
Councilwoman Armstrong considered his suggestion and unfurred her brow. "Excellent, you just volunteered yourself to lead it."  
"Uh, ma'am?"  
"Fuery! You will accompany him!"  
"I will?"  
"But ma'am; the two of us alone won't be enough. We need at least two other people," said Breda.  
"Council member Riza Hawkeye will go with you. And as for your other member; meet me at the prison," she said as she walked out.  
Breda and Fuery just looked at each other. Later, Havoc we speaking with a visitor.  
"You shouldn't have come," Havoc said.  
"I'm only looking out for our investment," said the visitor.  
"When I agreed to help you with your experiments you had assured me that we wouldn't get found out."  
"Hey, you were the one who got caught and just about ruined everything! Luckily for you, our little friend made an escape. And according to our source in the Command Unit, there's a special team going to look for it. And you'll be going, too."  
"What? How do you know that?"  
"Cause Councilwoman Armstrong is on her way to see you. I'm going to follow behind you. Try to make your way to Resembol if you can."  
"Why?"  
"Just do it. I better leave before she gets here."  
The visitor gets up just as the guard was about to come in to tell him to leave.  
"Time's up."  
"Thanks for coming," said Havoc.  
"Anything for my brother," said the visitor with a white scar on his face. Not long after, Councilwoman Armstrong came in with Sciezka.  
"Enjoying your stay?"  
"Oh yeah, it's great! Bruno's gonna teach the block the Electric Slide!"  
"Can the sarcasm Havoc; I'm sure you know why I am here?"  
"Let me guess, you're upgrading me to first class?"  
"I swear if you say one more quip!"  
"Ma'am, please calm down. You are on duty," said Sciezka.  
The Councilwoman immediately, relaxed and continued once more.  
"Your science project escaped my idiot brother who somehow made Captain and is loose somewhere in the Eastern Area. And you are going to help find it and bring it back. In exchange for the creature, you will be released."  
This made Sciezka dart forward.  
"Ma'am! You can't make a decision like that without consulting the rest of the council!"  
"Silence! In certain cases, I can make a decision like that when the well-being of Amestris is at stake! Now, Havoc; what say you?"  
"Well, 101 won't come easily. We're gonna need some heavy artillery to get the job done."  
"Fine, you can use whatever you want. Do we have an agreement?"  
"You got it!"  
Councilwoman Armstrong pulled Sciezka aside.  
"I need you to accompany them."  
"What?!"  
"I need you to be my eyes and ears. Let me know if anything fishy happens. I am counting on you."  
She then made her leave. Havoc came over and draped his arm around Sciezka.  
"So, you and I are gonna be a team then? Where's the rest of them?"  
"Right here," said Riza.  
Havoc let out a gulp. Sciezka and Fuery were easy to fool; Breda may overlook somethings, but not the Hawkeye.  
"This is gonna be harder than I thought," Havoc thought to himself.  
"So, where should we start," asked Fuery.  
"I hear Resembol's lovely this time of year," said Havoc.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful day in Resembool. Clear skies and a slight breeze; a good day to go swimming according to one little light brown haired girl. She raced down the path to the lake and dove in with a sandwich in her hand. She swam till she spotted the fish she was looking for. She passed it on to him and he swam away with it in his mouth. She quickly swam back to the surface to get air and back to the bank to rest a bit. Wrapped in a towel she laid down in the grass. After a while, she checked her watch and nearly screamed when she saw what time it was.  
"Oh, my gosh! I'm late!"  
She quickly gathered her things and raced towards town. She rounded the corner to a small dance studio, really the only dance studio, and went in the back door. She quickly put on her outfit and joined the rest of the girls, hoping the teacher wouldn't notice her late arrival. Unfortunately, due to her not being completely dried off from her swimming, one of the girls in line slipped on a puddle and caused a chain reaction to make them fall. This definitely got the teachers attention and she calmly approached the one who didn't fall.  
"Elicia, why are you wet?"  
"It's sandwich day Ms. Rose." Rose looked at her confused so Elicia sighed and proceeded to explain. "Every Thursday I take Krog the fish a peanut butter sandwich and today we were out of peanut butter so I asked my sister what to give him and she said a tuna sandwich. I can't give Krog tuna! Do you know what tuna is?"  
"Fish," replied Rose.  
"It's fish! If I gave Krog tuna I'd be an abomination! I'm late cause I had to go to the store cause all we have is tuna!"  
"Elicia, why is this so important?"  
"Krog controls the weather," Elicia said as matter of factory.  
Everyone else just stared, not sure of what to say. Except for one girl with with pink hair and glasses.  
"You're crazy," she said.  
Instantly, Elicia jumped on top of her and began to slap and kick. Rose quickly grabbed Elicia to separate them.  
"Everyone calm down!" The pink haired girl quickly ran behind Rose while Rose put Elicia down. She looked at Elicia disappointingly. "Elicia."  
"I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"  
"I better call your sister now."  
"No I'll be good! I promise! Please let me dance."  
"Ewww, she bit me," cried the pink haired girl. The other girls gave similar responses. Soon, class was over and the other girls ran past Elicia, who was asked to sit outside for the remainder of the lesson. Rose came out and sat next to her.  
"I called your sister and she wants you to wait here for her. You can come back next week but I expect you to be on time and on your best behavior."  
"Yes, ma'am."  
Rose went back inside and Elicia began to follow the other girls who had crowded around the pink haired girl.  
"Does this look infected to you?" They quickly realized she was close by. "You better not have rabies," the pink haired girl snarled.  
Elicia noticed the girls had dolls in their hands.  
"Are you gonna play dolls?"  
The other girls quickly hid them behind their backs.  
"You don't have a doll," one of them replied.  
Elicia pulled out an orange doll with an over-sized head, stringy red hair and button eyes that didn't match.  
"This is Grunt! I made her, but her head is too big. So I pretend a bug laid eggs in her ear and she's upset because she only has a few days to..."  
Unbeknownst to Elicia, the other girls had already ran off. Elicia slammed the doll down on the ground and stomped off. But then quickly came and scooped it up and hugged it; her way of apologizing to it and proceeded down the path. Later, her sister Winry showed up. They weren't blood related but they spent so much time together that most people assumed they were. Winry had lost her parents when she was young and Elicia lost her dad too. Winry had been raised by her grandmother and Elicia by her mother. Unfortunately, both Winry's grandmother and Elicia's mother passed away fairly recently and it only seemed logical for Winry to take Elicia in; that is if the state has anything to say about it. When she realized that Elicia wasn't there she ran straight home hoping she would be there.  
"When I get my hands on that little," she muttered to herself and then she saw a car heading toward her. She jumped out of the way just as the car screeched to a halt.  
"Hey! Watch it," she yelled as she kicked the front end causing a dent. "Stupid head!"  
She continued onward not noticing the sunglasses wearing man in the driver seat. She made it home and tried to open the door but couldn't.  
"Elicia! Open the door!"  
"Go away," Elicia yelled through the door.  
Winry poked her head in through the dog door to see Elicia laid out on the floor with a record player playing sad sounding music.  
"Elicia! We don't have time for this!"  
"Leave me alone to die."  
"Come on, the social worker will be here any minute!"  
Elicia proceeded to turn the volume up on the music and that made Winry even more angry. She managed to unlock the door, but that proved to be futile when she saw nails in the door as well. She looked around and spotted the hammer and proceeded to pry the nails off.  
"You are so gonna get it when I get these nails off! I'm gonna stuff you in a blender, push purée and then bake you into a pie and feed it to the social worker and when he eats it, he's gonna say, 'hmmm, this is great what's your secret,' and I am gonna say..." Winry felt someone pull her back and she was soon staring at the social worker. "Love," she said more sweetly. "And nurturing." She quickly dropped the hammer. "Hi! You must be the..."  
"The stupid head," he replied.  
"Oh...oooooh! I am really sorry about that, if I had known who you were of course I never would have...I'll pay for the damage."  
"It's a company car. Are you the guardian in question?"  
"Yes, I'm Winry. Nice to meet you Mister?"  
"Mustang. Now, are you going to invite me in, Winry?"  
"Uh, why don't we sit out here and talk."  
"Nice try."  
"Right. Ummm, this way?"  
Winry pointed to the left and she led him to the back door which was also locked.  
"Can you just wait right there?"  
She proceeded further around and found an open window. After she climbed in, she went to turn off Elicia's music, much to Elicia's disdain, and then opened the back for for Mr. Mustang.  
"So, would you like some lemonade?"  
"Do you often leave your sister alone," he asked as he walked in toward the kitchen.  
"No, never." She then noticed a picture Elicia drew of herself in a corner with the words "I'm alone" on the fridge. "Well, except for just now," she said as she jumped in front of it before he could see it. "I had to run to the store to get..."  
She then noticed a pot boiling over and quickly turned everything off.  
"You left the stove on while you were out?"  
"Low heat. Just a simmer."  
"Found that this morning," said Elicia as she came into the kitchen.  
"Oh there you are, honey face. This is Mr. Mustang."  
"Nice to meet you," he said getting down to Elicia's level.  
"You don't look like a social worker."  
"I take on special cases."  
"Have you ever killed anyone?"  
"We're getting off the subject. Let's talk about, are you happy?"  
Elicia smiled big.  
"I'm adjusted, I eat four food groups daily and look both ways before crossing the street."  
Behind Mustang, Winry was mouthing what to say to Elicia.  
"I take long naps. And get disciplined?"  
Winry winced.  
"Disciplined," said Mustang suspiciously.  
"Yeah, she disciplines me a lot. Sometimes five times a day." Winry winced again. "With bricks."  
"Bricks?"  
"Uh-huh, and a pillow case."  
"Ok, no more sugar for you. Why don't you go relax for a bit. You little cutie," she said through gritted teeth. "Heh, the other social workers thought she was just a scream. So how about that lemonade?"  
"Let me enlighten you to the dangerous situation in which you have found yourself in," said Mustang as he took off his sunglasses. "I am the one they call when things go wrong. And they certainly have."  
Mustang made his way to the living room to find Elicia surrounded by spoons with faces on them with grass skirts, a jar of pickles and a voodoo book. She took the spoons and placed them in the pickle jar, closed the lid and shook it. Mustang perked an eyebrow as Elicia turned to him and said in a deadpan voice, "my friends need to be punished."  
He turned to Winry who could only just glare and groan. He knelt down and gave Elicia his card.  
"Call me next time you are here alone."  
"Sure," she said taking it while not looking away.  
Mustang then made his way to the front door.  
"In case you were wondering, this did not go well," he said as he pulled the door open despite it being nailed shut. "You have three days to change my mind."  
The moment he slammed it shut, Winry turned an angry look to Elicia. Elicia screamed and ran away with Winry chasing after her. When Winry caught her, Elicia licked her arm and left a lot of slobber. Winry recoiled in disgust and Elicia made her escape. Winry waited and listened; she heard the sound of the dryer door open and shut. Winry grabbed a big towel and laid it in front of the dryer, climbed on top and proceeded to open the back door nearby and then shut it with her foot. Soon, the dryer door opened and Elicia climbed out onto the towel on the floor. Winry sneaked by her and grabbed the edges of the towel and wrapped Elicia up and carried her back into the living room while Elicia kicked and screamed. She let out a hiss when Winry released her and grabbed her arm.  
"Why didn't you wait at the school?! You were supposed to wait there! Do you understand?! Do you want to be taken away?!"  
Elicia was close to tears now. She obviously didn't want that but she couldn't communicate it.  
"Answer me," Winry yelled.  
"NO!"  
"No, you don't understand?!"

"NO!"  
"No, what?!"  
"NOOOOOOOOO," Elicia cried as she fell on her face to the floor and began to mumble.  
"UGH! You're such a pain," Winry said exasperated.  
"So why don't you just sell me and buy a rabbit instead," Elicia retorted.  
"At least a rabbit would behave better than you!"  
"Yeah! And it will be smarter than me, too," Elicia yelled as she went up the stairs to her room.  
"And quieter!"  
"And you'll like it cause it's stinky like you," Elicia yelled as she slammed the door.  
"GO TO YOUR ROOM!"  
"I'm already in my room," Elicia.  
Winry then proceeded to pick up a couch cushion and began to scream into it; around the same time that Elicia was screaming into her pillow. A few hours later, Winry came in with a plate of food.  
"Hey, I got some chicken strips with mac n cheese. You hungry?"  
"We're a broken family aren't we," Elicia said playing with Grunt.  
"No. Well, maybe?" Winry then sighed. "Maybe a lot. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."  
"We're sisters; it's our job."  
"Well, from now on," Winry began till Elicia interrupted.  
"I liked you better as a sister than my mom."  
"You do?"  
"And you like better as a sister than a rabbit right," Elicia sniffed.  
Winry immediately felt guilt over that statement. She quickly placed the plate of food down, climbed into the bed and snuggled Elicia.  
"Yeah, I do honey. I do."  
"I hit Sarah Reynolds today."  
"You hit her?"  
"Before I bit her."  
"You bit; Elicia, that's no way to behave."  
"People treat me differently."  
"They just don't know what to say. I'll make you a deal. If you promise not to fight anymore, I promise to not yell at you; except for special occasions."  
"Like Tuesdays and Bank Call Days?"  
"I think I could work with that," said Winry as she began tickling Elicia. Elicia then grabbed her camera.  
"Oh, I filled it up again! Aren't they amazing," she said in regards to her fungus collection. Winry was not looking forward to getting these developed. She always encouraged Elicia to pursue lots of different things but the looks she got from the clerks were not enjoyable. Elicia's new photography obsession involved very candid shots of people.  
"Ok, kiddo. It's time for bed," said Winry as she began to tuck Elicia in. "Don't forget to pray."  
Winry turned on the night light and walked out. Elicia lay in her bed in silence, thinking about what she'd pray for. Then, she closed her eyes and began.  
"It's me again. I need someone to be my friend; someone who won't run away. Can you send me an angle? The nicest and prettiest one you have? I'd be really happy if you could do that."  
Outside, Winry heard Elicia's prayer and did her best to fight back her tears. She then decided that tomorrow, she was going to solve that problem.


End file.
